A Different Breed of Heroes
by MagmaSurfer
Summary: A prank by Goten and Trunks goes wrong and sends them along with Gohan and Videl to the Young Justice universe where they will become new heroes and learn to adapt to this worlds way of dealing with villains. While on the other side, their friends and family are working hard to find a way to bring them back home. The Light also sees these knew heroes and has plans for them as well.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL OR YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **Chapter 1: Strange People**

It's been four months since the defeat of Majin Buu and only now have things finally been getting back to normal. Today is Gohan and Videl's first day back to school along with most other high schoolers in the world since the whole fiasco. Things haven't been going quite the way the two had hoped though because now people know that Gohan is both Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, plus they know Videl can fly.

All day they been getting strange looks and a lot of people had been avoiding them. Neither of them minded too much as Gohan preferred his privacy and Videl was glad to have a break from people constantly around her due to her popularity and the fact that her father is the ' _World Champ_ '. She was stilled getting used to knowing her father lied to the whole world and that Gohan actually defeated Cell, but he didn't seem to mind and that helped Videl adjust.

Also, over the summer the two of them had gotten together. That was another story going around the school already as Gohan and Videl walked into school together that morning holding hands. Right now though, it's lunch and Gohan and Videl are enjoying some peace away from everyone else, except for their only other true friends Erasa and Sharpener.

What they didn't know though was what was about to happen to them as across the globe, two small children were snooping around planning on pranking Gohan and Videl. Those two kids were Goten and Trunks and they were snooping around Capsule Corp looking for something.

After not long, Trunks spoke up. "Goten, I found them!" He cheered as he waved a set of identical watches around in the air. Goten quickly ran over to look at them. "Cool." He said in awe. The two watches in Trunks' hands were very similar to the watch Gohan used to changed into his Saiyaman Costume. Loking at Goten, Trunks noticed he was holding something.

"Hey Goten, watcha got there?" He asked. Initially confused, Goten quickly snapped out of his stupor and held up what looked to be a futuristic laser gun. "Umm, I'm not sure but it looks cool!" He exclaimed in response. Trunks just shrugged and gave Goten one of the watches.

They each slipped one on and pressed the button. Instantly both of them were engulfed in a flash of light. As it dimmed, they were suddenly each in a Saiyaman costume with the helmet. Both turned and looked at their reflections in the side of a spaceship. "We look so cool!" Goten yelled. 'We look like total dweebs, but atleast this is perfect for my master prank.' Trunks though as he gave a sinister smirk.

"Come on Goten, we need to make sure we get there before Gohan finishes school." Trunks urged Goten out of the door to the lab and they both ran down the hall and out of the building. Once outside, the two flew up into the air and dashed off in the direction of Satan City. Meanwhile, from the window of his gravity chamber, Vegeta saw the two of them. Knowing they were probably up to no good but being too busy to care, he simply shrugged and got back to his training.

Once the two of them were nearing Satan City, Trunks signalled for Goten to stop. "Goten, from here, we're gonna need to keep our energy concealed or Gohan will know we're coming and we don't want him to know it's us. You do know how to conceal your energy right? Oh and also, hand me that gun you got, I have an idea." Goten passed the gun to Trunks while answering his previous question. "I think so, Gohan taught me how to hide my energy but I haven't done it since then."

The two of them proceeded to power down and Trunks just nodded at Goten confirming it was good enough. Taking off once again at a much slower pace, they arrived at Orange Star High around half way through the lunch break and from the sky they spotted Gohan and Videl with two other people sitting under a tree. Just as they were about to drop down, Goten spoke up.

"Trunks, are you sure about this? What if they get mad and tell on us?" Goten was obviously worried about the consequences and made Trunks think twice but he quickly shot the doubt out of his mind. "Don't worry Goten, it's gonna be funny and they're gonna laugh after they find out it's a prank." He assured Goten while looking down. "Now come on, we're going to land quietly behind the tree and you're going to shoot a ki blast at the ground near them to distract them and I'm going to grab that blonde girl and the prank starts." He explained and Goten nodded.

As Goten and Trunks were lowering to the ground, Gohan had just finished his huge meal as the two blondes just sat and stared at him. "Gohan, to be honest I forgot how much you ate." Sharpener said as he looked on slightly disgusted. Gohan just shrugged and leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes to relax. For a second, he thought he sensed something familiar behind him but he ignored it as it disappeared quickly.

After just a few seconds though, his eyes shot open as a tiny explosion a few feet away from the group occured and sent a dust of cloud into the air covering them. As they were blinded, he heard Erasa shriek and used some of his energy to make the dust dissipate faster. Once the dust was clear the three in the group, plus some nearby student who looked over when they heard the explosion and scream, were surprised to see two small Saiyamans. One of them holding Erasa with a strange gun pointed to her head. The other just sort of standing there awkwardly.

The one holding Erasa spoke up. "Alright, if you don't want your friend hurt, give us all your money." Gohan recognized the voice though, and soon realized the other Saiyaman was letting off some energy and he quickly figured out it was Goten and Trunks. Calmly walking over to them, Gohan bent down and snatched the weapon out of Trunks' hand. "All right, I know it you guys Goten and Trunks. What are you two doing?"

They both reeled in shock and Trunks let go of Erasa. "Uhh, I have no clue what you're talking about." Trunks said as the two of them each took a step back. Gohan then examined the gun Trunks was carrying. "Where did you guys even get this? Did your mom make this Trunks? Because if she did, this could be really dangerous." He spoke while twisting the gun around and checking it out.

Before he could continue much further, Videl got up and walked over to them to see what it was. "Can I take a look?" She asked, curious as ever. As Gohan was handing it to her though, someone at the other end of the school yard kicked a soccer ball a little too hard and it knocked the gun out of Gohan's hand. Before any of them could react the gun hit the ground and fired, causing a huge flash of light.

When the light died out, everyone who was watching was left shocked as Gohan, Videl and the two Saiyamans were gone.

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was just getting home after doing some shopping and spotted Vegeta getting out of the gravity chamber just in time for lunch. "Ugh Vegeta, I can smell you from over here. You better be going to take a shower before lunch." She said while having a disgusted look on her face. "Whatever, woman." He said as he made his way to one of the many bathrooms around Capsule Corp.

Bulma smiled satisfied and made her way to her lab. She was going to put away the new parts she bought for her new invention and then head upstairs for lunch. However when she went to put the parts with the invention, she couldn't find it. Trying hard to remember if she moved it, she decided she'd go look for it after lunch.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she found her mother cooking lunch. "Oh mom, I didn't know you were going to be making lunch today. You know I can just program the bots to make food right?" Bulma then sat down on a stool next to the counter. "Oh nonsense, you know those bots don't quite make the food right." The ditsy blonde replied as she started to set some food on the counter.

As if on cue, Vegeta walked into the room freshly washed and started to grab his share of food. Soon, Dr. Briefs also walked in and grabbed some food. Bulma however started to look around confused. "Hey Vegeta, do you know where Trunks is?" She asked her husband as she grabbed some food and sat next to him.

"I saw him fly off earlier with Kakarot's brat and they were both wearing Kakarot's other brat's ridiculous outfit." He stated before digging into his food. "Hmm, I'm going to go call Chi Chi and ask her if Trunks is eating there." Bulma said as she stood up and walked over to the phone and dialed the Son Household's number.

After a few rings, Chi Chi answered the phone.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey Chi Chi."

" _Hi Bulma, I was actually just about to call you._ "

"Oh?"

" _I wanted to know if Goten was at your place. Goku told me he left with Trunks earlier and he didn't come back for lunch_."

"That's strange, I called to ask you if Trunks was there because Vegeta saw him leave with Goten and he didn't come back for lunch either."

" _Oh no, when those two get together and disappear, it's usually because they're doing something bad. Should I get Goku to go look for them?_ "

"I'm sure they're fine for now Chi Chi besides, you and I both know they wouldn't miss two meals in a row."

" _All right Bulma, if you're so sure. Talk to you later._ "

"Have a nice day Chi Chi."

Bulma then hung up and walked back over to the table to eat. "Vegeta, you said you saw them in ridiculous outfits. Are you talking about Gohan's Saiyaman costume?" She asked. Vegeta had a full mouth of food and just nodded yes. "Hmm, I wonder where they could have gotten them." She contemplated for a few minutes before she suddenly thought of something. Jumping up, she quickly ran towards her lab.

Vegeta, having finished his food, stood up and followed after her. He sensed that she was panicking and was curious why. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs both just continued to do what they were doing, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Vegeta found his wife vigorously looking through the security footage of her lab and he spotted Goten and Trunks on the computer screen. Goten grabbed some strange gun looking thing off of a table and Trunks grabbed two watches. After each put one on, their outfits changed in a flash of light to look like Gohan's outfit. "Woman, explain what has you so worked up."

Bulma hadn't heard Vegeta walk in and jumped when he spoke up. "Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me like that." Vegeta just looked at her impatiently waiting for her to answer his question. Turning back to the screen Bulman pointed at the gun in Goten's hand. "You see that. It's a new invention I've been working on meant to be able to teleport things instantly. I was using technology from other Trunk's old time machine and when I tested it, it seemingly sent the objects to a different dimension. A big problem with it is that it's power source is unstable and could fail at any time. I think Goten and Trunks may have used it, and they may have also gotten other people with it. Earlier in the footage, Trunks was talking about a prank to pull on Gohan and Videl and they probably went to their school." Bulma explained while looking at the screen worriedly.

Vegeta knew that this could actually be a very serious matter. It might not seem like it, but he cared deeply for his son, and to an extent he respected the Sons. "I'll go try and see if I can find them." He said as he turned around and started to walk out. "Do you know where Gohan goes to school?" Bulma asked him. "I know where the city is, a school full of teenagers shouldn't be hard to find." He replied as he left to go find them.

He made it to the city in mere minutes and as he flew around, he started getting a worried feeling as he couldn't sense anybody familiar besides the oaf the city is named after. Quickly finding what he believed to be the school, he saw a group of students gathering around a crater. Dropping down to the ground he turned to the neared student, who happened to be Sharpener and spoke. "You there, what happened here?" He demanded. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but..."

Sharpener never finished his sentence as Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Turning his free hand into a fist and aiming it at Sharpener, he lit it up with ki and spoke again. "I'm going to give you one more chance to explain to me hat happened here." He demanded more aggressively.

"Well uh, two kids dressed as Saiyaman showed up out of nowhere and they had this gun thing and they wanted our money. My friend Gohan seemed to know them so he uh walked up to them and grabbed the gun away from them. Videl Satan also walked up to see what it was and then out of nowhere a soccer ball knocked it out of Gohan's hand and when it hit the ground, all four of them disappeared in a flash of light. Now please don't hurt me, that's all I know!" Sharpener pleaded.

Vegeta just let go of him and turned to look at the crater. Soon, cops started to arrive on scene and Vegeta took that as his cue to leave and head back home to his wife.

* * *

It's been four months since the Light took control of the League and things have been going pretty smoothly. Currently, the entire team was out patrolling with their mentors. Even Superboy was helping out Superman in Metropolis. As most of them were about to grab lunch, Flash called in for some back up in Central City as he and Kid Flash were currently being attacked by an army of robots with Klarion somewhere nearby. Superman, Superboy, Batman, Robin, Aquaman, and Aqualad all showed up to help.

It turned out Flash and Kid Flash were ambushed when they were checking on some suspicious activity in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. After they started destroying some of the robots, Klarion showed up and super powered the robots. That's when Flash radioed for help.

When back up arrived, they also found Captain Cold and Deathstroke were present and it seemed they were trying to smuggle something out of the warehouse. However a robot thrown by Superboy crashed into the box they were carrying and it knocked the box the the ground while exploding. Suddenly, the box started to glow and the three villains all realized that their mission had failed.

Klarion quickly got out of there and as he disappeared, the robots all shut down. Deathstroke also disappeared into the shadows. Captain Cold just stood there awkwardly but out of nowhere, the box exploded into a bright flash of light and Captain Cold used the light as cover to escape.

When the light went away, the heroes spotted a group of people lying on the ground unconscious in the spot where the box had exploded. Two of them were small, presumably children, and wearing costumes consisting of an orange helmet, green tunic, white gloves and boots, and some sort of black spandex full body suit underneath. The other two seemed much older, but still young. One was a male with short black hair wearing a white shirt with a black vest and red pants. The other was a female also with short black hair, a white t-shirt, black spandex shorts, and biking gloves. There was also a strange gun thing on the ground next to them.

Most of the heroes and sidekicks in the room looked at each other unsure of what to do while Batman examined the scene. He neared the group of people on the floor and started scanning the area for energy signature. He found traces of both Zeta Tube energy and Boom Tube energy, which was quite unnerving because if the enemy somehow found a way to combine the two, that wouldn't be a good thing.

After taking a quick look at the four people and picking up the gun, Batman spoke up. "Take the four of them to the Watchtower. Since it's location is compromised, it's better outfitted for examining and holding them until further notice. I'm going to go back to Gotham to analyse the data I've just gathered and investigate this gun. Robin, I want you to go with them and contact me if anything happens with these people." Everyone nodded in affirmation and set about doing their tasks.

Superman grabbed the two teenagers while Flash grabbed one of the kids and Aquaman picked up the other. They all then proceeded to the nearest Zeta Tube as fast as possible. Batman went with them to the Zeta Tube but teleported to the batcave. As soon as he got there, he was greeted by Alfred then proceeded to examine the gun he picked up.

Meanwhile, up in the Watchtower, the other heroes were getting the strangers hooked up to IVs and laying them in beds in the same room of the medical bay. After sticking around for a while, some of them started to leave and head home while others stayed and had lunch at the Watchtower. By the end of the day though, the only ones remaining were Superman and Robin.

"Robin, it's starting to get late. If you want to go home I can watch them and let Batman know if anything happens." Superman said as he walked up to Robin. "Sure. Thanks Superman." Robin said as he left the medical bay and used the Zeta Tube to teleport to the batcave.

"Hey Alfred, hey Bruce." Robin greeted them as he walked over to them and the huge computer. "Did you find anything interesting?" Robin asked Batman as he looked up at the screen. "Hardly, all I can seem to figure out is that the explosion had both Zeta Tube and Boom Tube energy. I can't figure out how they could have been combined, though I suspect this thing has something to do with it. It seems to be out of energy so I can't figure out what exactly it does and the tech it's made of is completely different from anything I've ever seen." Bruce said while rubbing his temples.

"Sir, perhaps you should get some sleep and continue your work tomorrow?" Alfred suggested. "Actually Alfred, I'm going to spend the night on the Watchtower." He said as he stood up and started making his way over to the Zeta Tube. "Please try not to overwork yourself sir. I hear it's not very healthy." Alfred warned and Bruce just turned and smiled at him before pulling up his cowl and teleporting up to the Watchtower.

"Now Master Richard, I believe it's well late enough. Time for bed." Alfred said as he started to usher Robin up the steps of the batcave. "Wait, can I get something to eat first? I haven't eaten all day." Robin asked while taking off his mask and giving Alfred his best puppy dog look. Alfred just chuckled while shaking his head. "All right, but nothing too heavy. After that it's bed time though." The two of them then made their way to the kitchen.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Things seemed to be moving along steadily though as Gohan's started to become stronger. Trunks, Goten and Videl all still seemed to be pretty out of it.

The next morning, every current member of the Team was starting to show up at the cave or were already there. With Superboy watching static with Wolf, M'gann baking some snacks and everyone else training, things seemed normal. Everyone however was being eerily quiet. Some of them too tired to speak, while others were thinking about the previous night.

Eventually, Artemis broke the quiet. "So Wally, what was giving you and Flash so much trouble you guys needed to call in back up?" She questioned her boyfriend as she took a break. "Klarion, Deathstroke and Captain Cold all showed with an army of robots. Klarion did something to the robots to make them stronger and we needed help taking care of them." He replied.

M'gann walked in with a tray of cookies while Wally explained what happened. "So the Light are already back and planning things. Do you know why they were there?" She started passing around the tray and while Wally stuffed his face, Robin spoke up. "They were trying to get something out of a warehouse. We weren't able to figure out what it was though because it exploded and the bad guys got away. The result was really strange though. When the explosion died down, four people had appeared out of nowhere, lying on the ground unconscious." Robin explained and finished by picking up a cookie and eating it.

After hearing the explanation, Rocket added her own thoughts. "People were there after the explosion? Were they teleported there? Because I don't quite understand how people could just appear in an explosion without a Zeta Tube." Robin finished his cookie and looked back at her. "Well, Batman said he found Zeta Tube energy and Boom Tube energy right after the explosion, so they most likely were teleported here. What has me curious is if they were meant to be brought here, or if it was completely accidental." He pondered what it could mean whether they were brought there for a reason or not.

"Well, if they were brought here because the Light wanted them, then they're either bad or possibly Metas." Wally added. "What did you guys do with the people?" Asked M'gann as she placed the tray on a table and sat next to Superboy. "They were brought up to the Watchtower to recover. Now if we're done talking about this, I believe we have some training to continue." Aqualad said as he and everyone else started to gather themselves and make their way to the training facilities.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful. The next morning, up in the watchtower, Gohan started to wake up. Goten and Trunks' vitals were really strong too. Batman was in a nearby room at a computer observing their recovery when Gohan started to stir. With a speed that would impress the Flash, Batman was in the medical bay standing next to Gohan.

Opening his eyes, Gohan immediately closed them due to the intense light reflecting off the metal walls. As he started to crack his eyes open to adjust, he sensed a presence he didn't recognize near him. Stretching out his senses he felt Goten, Trunks and Videl nearby. All their energies seemed weaker than they should be. The presence next to him also seemed to be stronger than any normal human.

Even further away, he felt several other strong energies. One of them especially could give possibly give him some trouble. There didn't seem to be too many peeople around so either he's in a desolate area, or everybody died when that gun shot off.

Finally opening his eyes fully, he turned his head to examine the person who was next to him. At first he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at but he quickly figured out it was someone in a costume oddly resembling a bat. Scanning his surroundings, he figured out he was in some sort of medical facility. More high-tech than any hospital he's seen. Unsure whether the person next to him was good or bad since his energy seemed fairly neutral, Gohan decided to go the polite route.

"Hello." He greeted. Batman narrowed his eyes in response. Gohan wasn't sure if the person understood him or not so he tried something else. "Can you tell me where I am?" He asked.

Not many things surprised Batman, but he still wasn't fully expecting this person to speak english. When he was observing the group of people overnight, he found out only the girl was human. Or at least fully human. So when the person spoke to him in english, he atleast knew the person would be easy to communicate with. "Where you are doesn't matter. What matters is who you are and what your intentions are." Batman stated while glaring down at the boy.

Gohan was completely unfazed by his glare though as he had dealt with worse before and he decided to sit up. "Well with that attitude, I don't know if I should answer you either. How do I know you're not planning anything bad? As for my intentions, I just want to figure out where I am and why I can seem to find anyone familiar besides those other over there." Gohan said while pointing at the beds where Goten, Trunks and Videl were laying.

"What do you mean by you can't find anyone familiar? You've only just woken up." Batman was curious as to what this boy truly meant. "I'm not answering anymore questions until I find out where I am and..." His stomach growled very loudly. "...after I've had something to eat." He finished. Batman checked the time on a nearby clock and figured out it was roughly noon.

"I can get you some food, just as long as you at least tell me your name." Batman said while looking down at the boy. Moving so fast, Batman would've sworn the boy teleported, Gohan was standing up in front of him. "Deal. My name is Son Gohan. Now, where is this food you've promised me?" Gohan said this a little loudly and at the mention of food, both Trunks and Goten shot up and were instantly at Gohan and Batman's side. Gohan looked down at them and noticed that the three of them were all in hospital gowns.

"Did someone say food?" The both asked at the same time not even bothering to look around their surroundings. When they looked up though, they quickly realized they weren't in a place they recognized. Also, the person standing next to Gohan was strange. Batman didn't show it, but internally he was shocked at how quickly the two kids were next to him. "Umm... right. Just follow me and I'll bring you to the cafeteria."

As they were walking through the halls, Goten started to ask questions. "Hey Gohan, who is that guy? And why is he in such a strange costume?" Was his first question. "I'm not too sure Goten, but I havent felt anything bad from him so I think we should trust him." He replied. Batman was listening to their conversation. 'They don't know who I am, which would suggest they aren't from Earth, but that doesn't explain why a human was with them.'

Next came the second question. "Hey Gohan, how come we're not in Satan City anymore?" That wasn't a city Batman recognized. 'Satan City definitely isn't somewhere down on Earth. But Satan is a person from Earth religions which doesn't make much sense.' Everything they said just gave Batman more questions. "I don't know, but it probably has something to do with that thing you guys brought with you. Do you have any idea what it was?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"No clue, Goten found it in my mom's lab and we took it with us." He replied. 'So the kid with black hair is named Goten. It's somewhat similar to Gohan and the two of them look alike. They're probably related.' Batman continued to listen but as they got closer to the cafeteria, they passed a window. "So that's why I could only sense a few dozen people, we're in the outer atmosphere. However, I don't recognize any of the land mass." Looking at Batman he continued. "It's possible we've been teleported across the universe. What planet is that?" He asked.

"The planet you're looking at is Earth." He answered stoically. "That's weird, we're from Earth but none of the geography matches. Our Earth has one main land mass with a few islands around it." Gohan explained. 'So they're from Earth, but not this Earth. Interesting. They're probably from a separate universe.' Batman then continued walking towards the cafeteria and the others started following him once again.

When they finally made it to the cafeteria, there was only a few people around. And when the group of people walked in they all looked up for a few seconds and then got back to eating. "All right, the buffet is over there, feel free to grab whatever you want. After you finish eating though, I expect answers." Batman stated while pointing to the buffet.

As the three boys went and grabbed food, Batman went and sat with Flash, Hawkman, and Wonder Woman. "You're not looking too good Bats." Barry said while inspecting Batman. "I'm not in the mood." Was all he replied with. "Hey Flash, I think I've found someone who might be able to eat more than you." Hawkman said as he pointed to the boys who were now walking their way with plates of food stacked several feet into the air.

Sitting at the same table as the heroes, the boys set their plates down and started chowing down. Wonder Woman was disgusted at the rate they were ingesting the food. "No, they're definitely worse than Barry." She stated as she stood up and walked away. The Flash just stared at them incredulously and Hawkman chuckled at Barry's surprised look. Batman simply took note of how much they could eat.

Once the three of them were done eating, Goten spoke up. "How come all of you are in strange costumes?" He asked innocently. "Strange costume? I'll have you know that this is Thanagarian Warrioir armour and I worked hard to get it." Hawkman spoke. "Warrioir, please with your power level you could barely do anything." Trunks stated. This annoyed Hawkman and he was about to speak up but Gohan beat him to it.

"Trunks, it's not very nice to insult people." He scolded him. "Are those real wings?" Goten asked while looking at Hawkman. He nodded yes in response. "Cool." Goten said in awe. "You really think these strange people are cool?" Trunks asked him unimpressed. "You think we're strange? You guys appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention the two of you were in strange costumes." He said while pointing to Trunks and Goten before continuing. "And then you come in here able to eat more than me. I think you guys are the strange ones." Barry finished.

Before the conversation could continue, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all looked up at the same time as someone walked into the room. Batman, Flash, and Hawkman all followed their gaze to see what they were looking at.

 **A/N: So there's the first chapter. I don't know what brought it along but I really wanted to write a YJ/DBZ story. So, here it is. Just a small idea I thought up. Most other stories in this category seem to only have Gohan go over at a younger age so I decided to have him go with some other people when he's a bit older.**

 **I'm sorry if some of the characters seem a bit OOC, especially Batman. He's one of my favourite comic book characters but he has such a complex personality and I'm not the greatest writer out there.**

 **I also wouldn't expect this to get updated too often. I write whenever inspiration strikes me and I don't know when that next wave will hit.**


End file.
